eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story (1995)/Sound Effects
Sound Effects Used * [[AAAAHHH Screaming]] * [[Disney Kids Giggling Sound]] (Heard often in times at the Pizza Planet.) * [[Goofy Hollering]] (Used for Buzz Lightyear.) * [[Hollywoodedge, Air Horn Blasts Truck PE079701]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Truck PE079201]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Cat Or Duck Yawns 3 Ty CRT011306]] (Heard in a very high pitch when Ducky swings on Legs' fishhook.) * [[Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601]] (6th yowl heard when Whiskers the cat, unseen, is heard yowling when Rex uses a flashlight to find Buzz Lightyear and after he screams "BUZZ! IS THAT YOU?!".) * [[Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901]] / [[Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077501]] / [[Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By Mediu CT052801]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Kick Body Hit 4 Thud Cr PE101601]] / [[Hollywoodedge, Crunchy Fist Impact PE247301]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501]] (Used for Bo Peep.) * [[Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021102]] (Used for RC's horn.) * [[Hollywoodedge, Throw Bowling Ball Ro PE122701]] * [[Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Exclamation Roar]] (Heard during the song "Strange Things"; used for Rex when he roars.) * [[Luxo Jr. Squeaking]] * [[Owl Hooting]] * [[SKYWALKER BODYFALL SOUNDS]] * [[SKYWALKER, CAR - BRAKES SQUEAL, LONG]] * [[SKYWALKER, CAR - VARIOUS TIRE SCREECHING]] * [[SKYWALKER, HISS - BREATHING APPARATUS, INHALE AND EXHALE]] / [[Darth Vader's Breathing Sound]] (Heard once for the inside Buzz's helmet.) * [[SKYWALKER METAL DROPPING SOUND]] * [[SKYWALKER, POP - SMALL SUCTION POPS]] * [[SKYWALKER PUNCHING SOUNDS]] * [[SKYWALKER, SCI-FI GUN - TIE FIGHTER GUN]] (Heard once in the film and a deleted scene.) * [[SKYWALKER STOMACH GROWLS]] * [[SKYWALKER, TOY - ELECTRONIC TOY BEEPING]] * [[SKYWALKER, WHISTLE - FIREWORK WHISTLE]] (Heard once in reverse before "The Big One" explodes.) * [[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM]] (Heard once in a higher pitch as Buzz is about to leap from the toy plane he clings onto.) * [[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE QUICK TOOTS]] * [[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD]] * [[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD]] * [[Sound Ideas, MICROPHONE, FEEDBACK - AUDIENCE NOISES 01]] (Heard twice.) * [[Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - SINGLE RUB SQUEAK, 03]] * [[Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG]] / [[Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, SHORT]] / [[H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER]] (Heard as Woody is afraid of the Sid's Mutant Toys.) * [[Sound Ideas, TRUCK, MAKE TRANSPORT - EXTERNAL: IDLE, PULL AWAY, FAST SPEED, EXIT RIGHT]] * [[Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER,]] * [[Tim Allen Voiceover]] * [[To Infinity and Beyond (Toy Story)]] (This Sound Effect's Debut.) * [[Tom Hanks Voiceover]] * [[Toy Story Rex Roar]] (Debut.) * [[Wilhelm Screaming]] (Used for Buzz Lightyear when he's knocked out of a window.) * [[Woody's Pull-String Sound]] (Debut; heard mainly used when Woody can talk all of the phrases.) * [[Woody Woodpecker Laughing]] Image Gallery * ''Main article: [[Toy Story (1995)/Sound Effects/Image Gallery]]'' Audio Samples